Downfall
by Nurgleth
Summary: This story takes place in 2017. It is about the Spetnaz CTU in Rainbow Six Siege. Shuhrat a Russian citizen originally from Uzbekistan finds himself joining the Spetnaz team in a strange way. Follow him and the other members trough a story of heroics and betrayal.
1. Getting Recruited

Getting recruited

 _ **Introduction**_

Shuhrat Kessikbayev is a man in his thirties, He lives in Moscow and works with his friend in a Nuclear Power Plant to get by. Shuhrat doesn't mind the fact this job is dangerous. He is happy to enough that he can work. When he was twenty he left his home country Uzbekistan behind and crossed the border to Russia. He thought he could find easy work here but his hopes were crushed. Five years he wandered the streets of Moscow in search of a job, And now that he finally found one he wasn't going to let it slip.

* * *

Shuhrat is in the control room, It is his job to keep a close eye on the temperature of the Reactor. "How's the heating going" A man said as he walked into the room. "As usual nothing, out of the ordinary" Shuhrat replied. Shuhrat had made a friend in his time on the streets, Peter Chernikov. Peter is the only person he knows in Moscow. "Well I'm going to check on the Reactor one last time before our shift is over" said Peter. "If you do it under fifteen minutes I'll get you a beer when we are done" Shuhrat replied. "I will make sure you keep that promise" Peter laughed as he went to go check on the reactor.

* * *

Five minutes later Shuhrat heard a muffled scream coming from the reactor room. He cautiously and silently sneaked to the door. He opened the door and it creaked loudly.

 _Dammit, I hope they didn't hear that_. Shuhrat thought. It was completly silent…. _It seems they didn't._ He thought again. Then out of nowhere aggressive footsteps could be heard from down the hall. Shuhrat quickly ran back to the control room and hid under a nearby desk. "Fuck! Why did I decide to work overtime?" Shuhrat said under his breath. A quick thought entered His mind that he could overpower the person that was after him. Shuhrat was a rather muscled man being 1.80 Meters tall and weighing 85 Kilograms he could easily take down most people. But those thoughts were quickly shattered as he heard multiple men entering the room. He saw a total of sixteen boots, Which meant eight people. He decided to take a quick peek at the intruders. They had black army boots on with a world war II Soviet uniform. On their right shoulder they wore a red insignia with a sickle and hammer. Every single one of them had an AK-47 or a Makarov Handgun. "Where do you think the scum went Alexsandr?" One of the Intruders said. "Shut your mouth! And follow me." Another Intruder replied. This last one clearly having authority over the others. The leader ran off and the rest of the intruders followed him. When he was sure they were gone Shuhrat got up from under the desk and ran into the reactor room. When he entered the reactor room he scoured the room for his friend Peter. Untill his eyes fell on a rather odd looking structure in the middle of the room. He stood there frozen into place when he noticed what it was... _It's a bomb!_ Shuhrat thought. Shuhrat quickly rushed towards the bomb. And opened a panel and saw a few switches and buttons. To his relief he saw that the bomb was designed in the same way the reactor was designed. This meant he could de-activate it. _If I remember correctly I should cut this wire so power to the security overlay goes off._ Shuhrat cut the wire. _Well the bomb didn't explode so that is a plus._ Shuhrat thought nervously. _Now it's only a matter of finding the power switch…_ The bomb began beeping. Out of panic Shuhrat quickly flicked a switch. As a result the lights on the inside of the bomb went out. _Fuck! Think fast._ The bomb was now frantically beeping quicker and quicker and quicker and then... It shut down. _I knew it was the left switch._ Shuhrat thought to himself. Then he thought of Peter again. Shuhrat had decided to go look outside for him.

* * *

The Power plant was located on a mountains overlooking the city. When Shuhrat arrived outside through the main door, He saw no sign of Peter. He looked over Moscow and wondered what could have happened. Shuhrat was deep in thought when a red glow appeared in the corner of his eye. His eyes widened when more and more red glows appeared. They were explosions. The attack on the Power plant was just one of many. _What mad ideology could drive people to such lengths to bomb an entire city._ Shuhrat thought.

* * *

Later that night he roamed the streets of Moscow. Loud sirens could be heard everywhere. The whole city was in a panic. _I will probably get questioned by the police tomorrow._ he thought. Shuhrat stood still for a moment he had the strange feeling someone was watching him. He turned around and saw a fist coming right for him. Than everything turned to black

* * *

"Awh my head hurts" Shuhrat grunted. "Well you did fall quite badly, Oh and sorry for the punch" Said a strange voice. Shuhrat was laying on a bed, A bunk bed to be exact. He sat right up and asked. "Where am I, and who are you?" The other man looked down and chuckled a bit. He than said. "I'm not allowed to tell you my full name, But you can call me red CT. Lets get straight to the point. Are you the one who defused the bomb?" "How do you know I did that?" Shuhrat replied. "I'll take that as a yes, Well than I have a job for you" red CT said. "How much does it pay?" Shuhrat replied quickly. "More than enough" red CT chuckled. "You see, I am from the Spetnaz and we could really use your skills in our team" the man explained. Shuhrat was a bit taken back by this question. _The Spetnaz?!.._ Shuhrat tried to look at the face that was talking to him but it was to dark to see. "So do you want the job or not, This is an one time offer" The man said. "Well as long as it pays I'm in." Shuhrat replied. "Alright then, Go get your rest. We will start training tomorrow morning" And with that red CT left the room.


	2. Mission One

_**Note**_

 _I will be using the real names of these people when they are not one a mission or in HQ. When they are however I will be using their code-names. Also this mission is taking place on the map clubhouse from the game. I would recommend quickly having this open while reading otherwise you won't know to what rooms I may be reffering to just search: rainbow six siege maps and you'll find it._

* * *

 _ **-**_ _Insert training montage here-_

 _ **First Mission**_

"Alright… Shuhrat here is your Spetsnaz ID card, You can use it to get in and out of HQ. Owh and remember, Only use your code name to communicate"

 **Spetsnaz Operative ID**

 **Code-Name:** Fuze

 **First-Name:** Classified

 **Last-Name:** Classified

 **Nationality:** Uzbek

 **Height:** 1,80M

 **Weight:** 85KG

 **Specialty:** Bombs

Shuhrat, also code-named Fuze, was about to get his first mission. Shuhrat followed red CT into the briefing room. The briefing room had no windows to the outside and the only source of light was a dim lightbulb on the ceiling. In the middle of the room stood one wooden table with blueprints of a building on it. In total there are six other people in the room. Two stood in the corner. Both wearing face paint. One wore a hood over his head and the other a beanie. The only part that was visible are their eyes. The other four wore a little bit more of a normal outfit with nothing out of the ordinary except that one of them wore a cap.

"Everyone listen up" red CT shouted when he was sure he got everyone's attention he proceeded "A rather large Clubhouse has been broken in by a few gangsters. They don't have any hostages and it seems the building is not owned by anyone so you don't have to care about collateral damage.. Clear?" "Uhm one question" The person in the corner with the hood on asked. "Why do we have to do such an insignificant task? Can't the police handle this" "Well seeing as this is your guys first mission together HQ decided it would be better to learn working together on low risks" red CT replied. "Well if there are no further questions, Everyone should go to the garage"

Once they arrived in the garage everyone got their comms setup and working and learned the code-names. "When you arrive at the destination I will be your communication with HQ if you need any additional information on the fly" And with that everyone entered the Spetsnaz van. It is heavily armored and completely black. Fuze looked around he saw the two who were called Kapkan and Glaz sitting closest to the door, Not talking to anyone and loading their weapons. _Those two are not really the most talkative kind of guys._ Fuze thought. Almost if he was reading his mind the person next to him said:"They are not fun to be around I agree, But believe me when I say that they do the job." The person next to Fuze was Red-One the field-commander of the operation. "How many missions have you done before this?" Fuze asked. "Only one, And in that one Glaz saved my life. I was about to get shot in the back but Glaz took him out with his sniper rifle before he could land the shot." _So that's the sharpshooter._ Thought Fuze.

* * *

When they almost arrived at destination a red light started glowing the back of the van. "Everyone stack up on me!" Red-One yelled. First was Red-One then Fuze, Red-Two, Red-Three, Red-Four, Kapkan and Glaz. Everyone is waiting until the signal is given. The red light started flashing bright green. "Go go go and follow me" Red-One said before opening the doors and running out. Almost immediately they were all out of the car and running to a small wall in front of the building. Once reached Red-One said into his comm-link "This is Red-One we have reached destination" "There are twelve tango's in the building. Lightly armoured and Lightly armed. Eliminate all tango's. No one is to be left alive" Red-CT answered. "We got it" Red-One replied before nodding quickly to Glaz who started running towards another building opposite of the clubhouse. "Stack up on me" Red-One said again before crouching towards the main door.

When they were ready to go in Red-One peaked the door and surveyed. After that he gave the orders "Red-Two and Red-Three go left, Red-Four go far left, After you have cleared the room join up with Red-Two and Three. Fuze and Kapkan go far right, I will be joining Red-Two and Three… Got it" Everyone nodded that they understood. _Don't let the nerves creep up on you Shuhrat, Keep your head calm and focus._ Fuze thought. Red-One counted on his hand: 3 2 1 GO. Fuze rushed in, He heard gunshots coming from the other room but that wasn't his task. He and Kapkan quickly rushed inside something that looked like a garage. Over comms he heard "Stock room clear" "Bar clear" and then Kapkan said "Garage clear" Kapkan and Fuze walked out of garage and saw Red-Four making his way to the rest "Ey Glaz you got eyes on them yet" Red-One asked "Almost I think they are in the stripclub itself" Glaz replied. "We will make our way to the stripclub" Red-One said "I want Kapkan and Fuze to clear the basement of the building" he commanded. Fuze anwsered "Got it, Working on it." And so Fuze and Kapkan slowly made their way to stockroom. Once they arrived Kapkan said:"Blow me a hole in the floor from which we can get to the utility room in the basement" "Alright but what are you going to do?" Fuze asked as he saw Kapkan walking towards the door they just came through. "Hehe just a little trick of mine" Kapkan chuckled in himself. _What the hell is he putting on that door frame?_ Fuze thought. _Nevermind I should work on bowing us a hole._ Fuze started tapping on the floor with his feet until he heard the sound he wanted the hear. _So the floor is thinner here so this should theoretically open us a hole._ Fuze put a breaching charge on the floor and blew it. When it was open he jumped in directly. The drop was three meters high. Fuze immediately checks his surroundings. _Room is clear it seems. And the other room is also cle-_ Just at that a bullet flew close to his head. "I got tango's down here" Fuze yelled at Kapkan. There was no reply. "Goddammit Kapkan where the fuck are you!" Fuze yelled again. _It seems I'm just going to have to rely on old fashioned training._ Fuze thought. Fuze was in one room and the gangster was in a storage room next to it. The Gangster is aiming on the door between the two rooms. _I have an idea….._

* * *

Gangster POV

As Long as he was aiming on the door the Spetsnaz operative couldn't come through. _What is that?_ He thought as he saw a rather odd looking thing thrown into his room. At the last moment he noticed what is was. _A flash bang!_ And he quickly ducked out of its line of sight but it was already too late. He stumbled for a good five seconds before regaining at least part of his vision. He quickly sprayed the door for any would be attacker. "I think that got the bitch" He chuckled. He felt something in his neck. It was itching and cold. It was a knife. "Sleep well motherfucker" He heard a voice say before it all turned to dark…..

* * *

Fuze POV

"Sleep well motherfucker" Fuze said before pulling the knife out of his neck and letting the lifeless body fall to the ground. After the flash bang had gone off Fuze had quickly ran to a nearby crate and hid there until the tango's guard was open. _I hear footsteps Fuze thought._ He quickly aimed at the door he had just came through. And when the man walked in Fuze immediately pulled the trigger. Kapkan had luckily ducked out of the way in time when he saw a barrel pointed at him. "Woah dude what the fuck were you thinking" Kapkan yelled "I called for you but you didn't reply how the fuck should I have known you weren't dead" Fuze yelled back. Kapkan seemed to think about it and agreed. "Yeah I guess you're right" He said. "Well let's go clear out the underground church before heading back to main squad" Fuze said.

Fuze and Kapkan slowly made their way to the door of church via hallway. Kapkan was the first to take a quick look inside. "I think it's clear I can't see anybody" Kapkan said. The walked into the room having their guns up and staring down the barrel. A small creek came from Fuze his right. "What was that" Fuze said as he turned to the right. Kapkan gave Fuze the sign to be silent as he slowly stepped towards a cabinet that stood in the church. Kapkan pointed at his and then made a move with his hand resembling pulling a trigger. Fuze thought about it: _If Kapkan was to shoot now and anyone was in the church they would surely know they are there._ At the end Fuze agreed and gave Kapkan a quick nod. Kapkan sprayed the cabinet. After Kapkan emptied his clip he walked towards it and opened one of the doors. A dead body and a handgun fell out. "Nice thinking, I wouldn't have suspected there was anyone in there." Fuze said. "And that's why you're the rookie and I'm the veteran." Kapkan chuckled. Out of nowhere gunshots could be heard. And even felt… Fuze fell behind the a few boxes. "I'M HIT I'M HIT" Fuze yelled. Kapkan quickly ducked behind a wall a little further back. "Fuck its my leg" Fuze grunted. Footsteps could be heard from the basement hallway. The place where the bullets had come from. The footsteps were coming closer. Slowly homing in on Kapkan position. Fuze saw the gangster. He had an AK-47 and a bulletproof vest. _Lightly armoured my ass!_ Fuze thought as he thought back to the briefing. Fuze his assault rifle the AK-12 was just out of his reach. So instead Fuze reached for his handgun and aimed. _If I shoot him in the vest he is going to turn around and kill me._ _It has to be a headshot._ Fuze thought as he placed his aim up a little higher. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hits the gangster in his shoulder. "Dammit" Fuze said as he watched the gangster turn around and see him. "Haha time to finish you off" the gangster said. The gangster pulled the trigger and Fuze closed his eyes. He heard the gunshot. But when death didn't take him he opened his eyes again. The gangster was laying dead on the floor. And Kapkan reloaded his weapon in the corner. "You didn't think I'd let you die that quick recruit" Kapkan chuckled. Kapkan said over his comm:"Basement is completely clear, We got one wounded". A reply from Red-One came:"Nice work, We have cleared the stripclub. We got eight tango's in total how many did you get?" "Three" Kapkan replied. "That means we have one hostile still in the building" Red-One said as a small explosion could be heard from stockroom. Kapkan grinned as he start speaking in the comms again. "Zero hostiles remaining." _So that is what he put on the doorframe._ Fuze thought.

* * *

As everyone walked out and Fuze well stumbled out a big explosion could be heard. Red-CT started speaking over comms. "A nearby building has been blown up south of your location" A panic could be seen in Kapkans eyes.. "Glaz!" Kapkan yelled as he ran towards the blow up building. When the rest arrived they saw Kapkan pulling out the lifeless body of Glaz. The building Glaz was located on had civilians in it. Cries and griefs could be heard from all over the place. Soon a fire truck arrived tried to put out the flames the explosion had created. Kapkan checked Glaz's pulse three times before giving up. Red-One looked down towards the ground he picked up the cap on his head and place it on where his heart would be. Everyone else also placed their hand on their heart except Kapkan. "When I know what filthy dogs killed him I will make sure their end is miserable and full op pain" Kapkan said angrily. Everyone else agreed with a nod of acknowledgement. Slowly more and more Police, Ambulances and Firetrucks arrived. Their sirens blocking out the sound of the flames.


	3. Lies and Deceit

_**Note**_

 _I will be using the real names of these people when they are not one a mission or in HQ. When they are however I will be using their code-names. Also this mission is taking place on the map Chalet from the game. I would recommend quickly having this open while reading otherwise you won't know to what rooms I may be referring to. Just search rainbow six siege maps an_ _d you'll find it. Also please excuse my change in writing style, I'm still getting the hang of it._

* * *

A couple days after the incident in Moscow where Glaz, one of the operatives had died Red-CT is trying to get information from Spetznaz HQ about whom the killers are.

 **Red-CT, Denis Barsukov POV** (Which means any thoughts belong to him, And we follow him around)

Denis barged into the control center of Spetsnaz HQ.

"I need to know who attacked my squad" Denis said in an agitated voice "I need to know who was responsible!"

"Mister Barsukov please calm dow-"

"No! I won't calm down" Denis cut in. "Those are the lives I'm supposed to protect, I deserve to know who is responsible!" He practically yelled.

Another person clearly higher in charge came up and told the other person Denis was talking too. After that he turned his attention to Denis and spoke.

"I have some good news for you my friend. We know the killers and we know their location" He said "If you want I can arrange that your squad be assigned to the mission of eliminating these threats"

At that Denis calmed down and nodded. "Thanks, I'm happy to have you as my friend"

* * *

 **Fuze, Shuhrat Kessikbayev POV**

Shuhrat was laying on the top of his bunk bed reading something about the government of Uzbekistan being overthrown, An earthquake in China and a new disease spreading in south-america. _Hmmm Uzbekistan? What does this new government want?_ Just as he was about the flip the page and read about it his friend Kapkan walked in.

Kapkan looked at him and then let out a chuckle and said under his breath. "Fucking bookworm"

Shuhrat looked at Kapkan and said under his breath. "Fucking barbarian"

Shuhrat threw away his newspaper and jumped off his bed and walked towards a desk that stood in the room. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a grenade. He held it just before his eyes.

"Aren't explosives fascinating? " he said while focusing on the grenade.

At that Kapkan turned around and said. "Grenades are handy in a pinc, yes, But the problem is that most of the times you have to expose yourself to land a good throw" "At which point you're probably already dead"

"What if I can work around this problem?" Shuhrat replied

Kapkan laughed. "You don't really look like an inventor".

Shuhrat said in an offended tone. "You made those homemade death trap thingies" "If you can make something like that, I can easily make something much more complex"

Now it was Kapkans turn to get offended. "The reason I can make something like that is uhm.. is because you just miss uhm... You miss logical thinking."

Shuhrat was about to say something back but the speakers in the room began speaking instead.

It was Red-CT "Red Squad please gather at the debrief room"

Kapkan walked past Shuhrat and said. "Guess we're going on another mission"

* * *

Once Kapkan and Fuze arrived at the debrief they saw the rest of the squad was already there.

"Alright everyone listen up, their" Red-CT said although it was not needed as everyone was already paying close attention.

"We have traced the Killers for Glaz his death" "They are part of a terrorist organization called: The Communist Brotherhood. "They where also the ones responsible for the Moscow attacks, You can identify them by their Soviet army clothing and a red hammer and sickle insignia on their right shoulder"

 _Those were probably the same guys who attacked the power plant while me and Peter where on our shift._ Fuze though. _Peter… God knows where you went._ As Fuze came back from his thoughts he heard Red-CT speaking.

"Which means all lethal force is allowed, A helicopter is waiting for you Lads on hanger bay 1R" He looked at Kapkan and said. "Remember that the mission is above your personal desires" He looked Kapkan long in the eyes. "Alright if there are no more questions Red Squad move out!"

* * *

Since they stepped on the helicopter they have been flying for four hours straight.

The destination was somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Siberia. _The perfect hideout for any terrorists._ Thought Fuze. Only here and there you could see a house but apart from that it was a barren place. They were about to land around 4km from their destination. It was rumored that someone of high rank was present. He was the mission. To destroy the Brotherhood their chain of command.

* * *

Around half an hour later they had landed and made their way to a chalet covered in snow.

Red-One immediately contacted Red-CT. "This is Red-One to HQ requesting a thermal scan of the building"

"Standby, A thermal scan is on its way," Red-CT said."Thermal scan suggests that a lot of tangoes are concentrated on the First floor in the great room and some in the basement"

Red-One appeared to be deep in thought until.. "Alright men stack up on me." Leading was Red-One than Red-Two, Red-Three, Red-Four, Red-Five, Fuze and then Kapkan.

They quickly ran across the backyard patio towards a ladder on their left. They climbed it and got on some sort of balcony.

Red-One said silently. "Open up the windows from the building, And do it silently"

Once Fuze opened up the window he could see the second floor. But between the windows and the second floor was a rather large gap from which you could see the first floor.

Once everyone was in position Red-One said to himself. "And now we wait"

On the first floor a few men could be seen wearing Soviet outfits and having a red hammer and sickle insignia to their right shoulder. They had pretty heavy weapons for a terrorist organization using AK-47's and Makarov Pistols.

Suddenly the all scrambled to stand in a line and saluted. Moments later a man walks in wearing a Soviet commissar outfit.

 _So that must be the High ranking person we are supposed to eliminate…_ Fuze thought

Red-One looked at the rest of his team. "Fire on my command" he said silently

Kapkan was clearly distraught and angry but he kept his cool. At Least for now

The high ranking commissar sat down on a couch in the room. Clearly waiting for someone or something. After moments of silence, another person walked in. This one wearing a Maska-1SCh as helmet and wearing woodland camo. He sat down in a chair opposite of the commissar.

Fuze studied the face of the commissar closely. And then it struck him…

 _P-Peter? How could it be? Why was he here? When did he become part of the Brotherhood?..._ His head being riddled with question as he didn't hear his Red-One giving out commands.

"Red-Two, Red-Three, Red-Four you guys take out the surrounding terrorists. Red-Five you must watch out back" "Kapkan you shoot the tango with the Maska series helmet, Me and Fuze shoot the commissar"

Everyone nodded that they understood except Fuze still being deep in thought.

Red-One didn't notice and continued on. "Alright… Three Two O-"

"Wait!" Red-Five said.

Red-Three chuckled. "What is it my friend?"

Red-Five raised his gun to the back of Red-Three his head. "I'm sorry… my friend" And pulled the trigger. This loud sound snapped Fuze back into reality and he saw Kapkan jump on Red-Five to subdue him.

Red-One barely noticing what happened was able to say. "What the fu-" Before being punched in the face by Red-Two. Who threw himself on Red-One.

All this commotion had caused the Brotherhood to evacuate the commissar and open fire on the Spetsnaz operatives.

Red-Four got hit by a stray bullet and fell to the ground bleeding.

Fuze saw three terrorists including the man with the Maska helmet trying to get up the stairs to get a better angle on the Spetsnaz operatives.

"Oh no you don't" Fuze said before opening fire. His first bullets hit one of the terrorists in the leg who cried out in pain before falling over onto the Maska man.

The last terrorist left standing immediately returned fire almost hitting Fuze. Fuze quickly ducked out of the way of the window. _Remember Shuhrat. Just like in training._ Fuze thought as he tried to calm his heart rate and breathing.

When his aim was steady again he peeked the window and saw the terrorist sitting crouched on the stairs. With a pull of the trigger the terrorist his head blew off. After that the lifeless body fell down the stairs into the middle of the great room. This was the thing that pushed most terrorists over the edge and they fled the scene.

Fuze watched them run away giving them a few bullets to remember him. "All bark and no bite" Fuze said before turning around and seeing Red-Four bleeding on the ground and Kapkan on the ground with a knife trying to kill Red-Two. Red-One and Five were both unconscious.

Fuze quickly ran to Red-Five and shot a bullet between his eyes.

"-Arrgh-" Fuze heard a grunt of pain coming from where Kapkan and Red-Two where wrestling. Kapkan had driven his knife into the heart of Red-Two killing him instantly.

"And that's your punishment" Kapkan added. "Fuze you go check on Red-Four I'll check on Red-One"

Fuze quickly rushed over to Red-Four and assessed the situation. _His right hand is gone.. That can't be good._ Fuze took out a bandage and put it on the stump that was once a right hand.

"I-I'm going to die aren't I? P-Please tell my children I loved them" Red-Four cried

"You are not going to die on my watch soldier" Fuze said before injecting morphine into Red-Four his bloodstream.

Red-Four took Fuze his hand and said. "Promise me you tell them… Promise me" before falling asleep and becoming limb.

"I promise" Fuze said. After that he picked Red-Four up over his shoulder and walked towards Kapkan. "Pick him up Kapkan and let's get out of here"

* * *

As they walked away from the building they could hear people yelling from behind.

"We have to get a ride back home quickly" Fuze said

Kapkan nodded. "You're right we can't outrun them with these two on our backs" Referring to Red-One and Four

Kapkan took the comms of Red-One and started talking "This is Kapkan to HQ we had two traitors in our midst, Red-Two and Five. Red-Three is KIA and Red-One and Four are wounded not sure how badly tho"

Kapkan stopped for a moment when he heard voices coming closer. After that he quickly started talking again. "We need immediate EVAC

-No response-

"HQ do you copy!" Kapkan was starting to get desperate. "Red-CT get us the fuck out of here!"... "Red-CT do you hear me!? "

Kapkan cursed silently and looked at Fuze. "Guess where on our own"

 _Fuck we need to find a hiding place and quick…_ Fuze looked around until he saw a small cave. _Thats it!._ "Follow me Kapkan!" as Fuze started running in the direction of the cave

"Where are you going?" Kapkan asked

"We're going into that cave."

Kapkan looked and saw the cave only twenty meters ahead of him.

Fuze was the first to reach the cave. It was a rather small cave being around 1 meter high and 2 meters wide. And who knows of deep… Fuze quickly laid Red-Four down in front of him and pushed him into the cave after going in himself.

Fuze kept crawling and pushing Red-Four further into the cave he heard that Kapkan was right behind him. They kept going until the cave got bigger and they could stand.

Fuze chuckled to himself. "Saved the day again"

Kapkan heard that. "Where not save yet. They might find the cave in search of us"

Fuze responded quickly. "We have to block it off then" and started running to the entrance.

When he got there he took a few boulders and started barricading himself in.

Moments later Kapkan arrived and started helping him. "Good thinking… For a rookie"

Fuze rolled his eyes and thought. _This is the closest thing to a compliment I'm going to get from him._

They were done barricading just in time because the Communist revolutionaries stopped by the clearing next to the cave. They waited until a man arrived

"That's the man with the Maska helmet" Remarked Kapkan

The man started giving order. Kapkan and Fuze were within hearing range from him.

"I want you guys to follow the main path" Pointing to some of his men. "And I want you guys to get back and check on Mister Chernikov.

 _That's Peter's last name._ Thought Fuze.

The Communists gave each other a quick salute before running off in different directions.

"We should make ourselves home in this cave" Kapkan proposed

"Good Idea, Well rest for the night and tomorrow we will try and find a way out of here"

Kapkan started crawling back deeper into the cave to Red-One and Red-Four. Leaving Fuze alone at the entrance.

 _How could he do this.._ Fuze thought. 

_If I ever meet Peter again…_

 _I'm going to kill him.._


	4. Wounded but not Broken

_**Note**_

 _Some parts of this Chapter takes place in Kafe Dostoyevsky from the game. I would recommend quickly having this open while reading otherwise you won't know to what rooms I may be referring to. Just search rainbow six siege maps and you'll find it. And last but not least I have to apologise for not posting many Chapters in the last few weeks. I had a lack of creativity and passion to start writing again. But now I'm back again and I'm gonna try to give you one chapter every two weeks (Maybe more if I feel like it) But without further ado let's get into the story._

 **Red-CT, Denis Barsukov POV**

Denis sat in Spetsnaz HQ under a table. He had a Makarov Pistol with 2 bullets left in the magazine. Earlier Denis heard shouting and gunshots coming from the control room. He quickly ran to the storage room and hid there.

 _Shit! I should've taken my comms with me to warn Red Squad._ WHAM-... a loud bang could be heard as the door to the storage room opened. A man walked in clearly having his guard down. Denis could see the man opening drawers and cabinets clearly looking for something. "Awh here it is…" The man spoke in a gruff voice as he took a box full of documents out of the drawer.

It took a moment for Denis to realize what it was… _Those documents contain the personal information about every single Spetsnaz operative! Names, Addresses, Family… Everything!._

Denis took a deep breath and encouraged himself. After that, he stood up from under the table and pointed his gun at the intruder. "P-put your hands whe-where I can see them"

The intruder turned around and put his hands up slowly walking towards Denis step by step.

"Stay where y-you are and don't come closer" Denis tried to sound as commanding as possible but the reality was. He was visibly shaking and the other guy could see it.

The other guy took another step closer now being 3 meter away from Denis.

"I-I will shoot you I sw-swear"

The other man took another step closer and chuckled. "You're not going to shoot me… You don't have the..-BANG-.. The lifeless body of the intruder fell to the ground.

Denis immediately dropped his gun and looked at his hand with disgust. _I killed him… I actually killed someone…_

The gunshot has clearly been heard as footsteps of people running and shouting could be heard coming closer.

"Shit Shit I'm as good as dead… Fuck" Denis cursed as he looked around the room for a way to escape. He saw a ventilation shaft in the corner of the room. "That's it!"

Denis quickly ran towards the box of documents and took out the papers. After that he ran towards the ventilation shaft and pushed himself through. It was a rather tight space but it was possible to force your way through.

Voices could be heard from the room Denis was just in. They were cursing about where he went. He got a smile on his face. _Ha ha They are never going to find me._ But still he wasn't going to take any chances and upped the tempo.

* * *

After Denis crawled through the ventilation shaft for hours untill he finally found an exit.

He was tired and quickly got out of the ventilation shaft and started walking North.

5 Minutes later a collapsed from the walking. The Spetznaz HQ was in the middle of nowhere. As Denis was laying there on the ground he thought to himself. _If I die here with the Documents then at least the revolutionaries won't get it._ The last thing he heard was footsteps coming closer and a person looking down on him. After that, it all faded to black….

* * *

 **Fuze, Shuhrat Kessikbayev POV**

Fuze and Kapkan where walking in the snow. Fuze carried Red-Four on his back and Kapkan carried Red-One.

Kapkan looked at Fuze. "How much further until we get to the chopper?"

"I don't know! We should have gotten there by now"

"Well" Kapkan looked up at the sky "I think it is going to storm soon. Should we seek shelter for the storm or keep going"

Fuze thought about it and quickly answered. "We HAVE to keep going otherwise those fuckers will catch up to us"

Kapkan looked at his gun and smiled. "I wouldn't mind"

Fuze cursed under his breath. "Fucking barbarian"

* * *

A few hours later Fuze and Kapkan are still walking without finding the chopper. Only know they have to walk against a snowstorm.

Fuze almost couldn't see anything through the snow. And the snow was piling up on Red-Four making him really heavy to carry.

Kapkan had less issue being stronger build than Fuze.

Kapkan saw Fuze was struggling and said. "Just drop him he's dead weight"

Fuze couldn't hear him over the storm. "WHAT DID YOU SAY I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID YOU SHOULD DROP HIM HE'S JUST WEIGHING US DOWN!"

Fuze could only make out a few words. "DROP HIM!?"

Kapkan nodded

Fuze couldn't believe his eyes. Kapkan wanted him to drop a fellow Spetsnaz… "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND HE'LL DIE!"

Kapkan yelled back. "IT IS A PRICE HE'S WILLING TO PAY WHEN HE SIGNED UP FOR THIS!"

Fuze thought to himself about the promise. _**I-I'm going to die aren't I? P-Please tell my children I loved them… Promise me you tell them… Promise me.**_

"I take back my promise" Fuze mumbled. "I take back my promise because you are going to tell them yourself!" This gave Fuze new strength he needed to keep going.

Then Fuze heard something from his right. He looked to his right and saw Kapkan shouting and pointing at something.

Fuze decided to follow Kapkan to what he saw and a gave a sigh of relief as soon as he saw it. "THE HELICOPTER! WE FOUND IT!"

They got in and sat Red-One and Four down on the chairs keeping them in place with the seat belt.

Kapkan got in the pilot seat and Fuze in the co-pilot seat.

Fuze looked at Kapkan who pushed a lot of buttons and switches. Fuze said in a nervous voice "So, Have you ever flown a helicopter before?"

Kapkan stopped what he was doing and turned to Fuze with a big grin on his face "No"

Fuze answered. "Well then maybe we should wait here unt-.."

"Taking off" Kapkan said before turning on the engine and waiting until the rotors were in full swing. After that he slowly lifted her off the ground and kept going higher until reaching sufficient altitude. "Let's go home boys" And steered her in the direction of Moscow.

* * *

 **Red-CT, Denis Barsukov POV**

Five days ago he escaped the spetsnaz HQ and stumbled upon his old friend Nikita Kozar who was the Field-Leader of Bear-Force. Her whole squad died in the fight over spetznaz HQ. And now Denis and Nikita were having a drink in a Kafe/Cafe.

Denis leaned over to Nikita to make it hard for anyone else to hear. "Are there any other Spetsnaz survivors?"

Nikita looked down and shook her head slowly. "Not that I know of" She saw how defeated Denis looked. He of course had no idea if his squad was still alive. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure they made it"

"It doesn't really matter if they did. The Spetsnaz is no more, we are defeated"

Nikita stood up and said in a inspiring tone. "No!, How did the Spetsnaz originally operate when the special force was first created?..." "With lack of funds! They operated from different buildings sometimes a abandoned house. Sometimes a Kafe."

Denis also stood up now. "But it's just us two we can't even hope to take on those fuckers!"

Nikita answered steadfastly. "We have to start somewhere, Two is enough to fortify let's say this Kafe"

Denis nodded. "But where do we get the amount of money from to buy a building like this"

"No need, This Kafe is from my brother"

Denis took a shot of vodka and said. "Your brother would just let us take over his Kafe?"

Nikita also took a shot of vodka before looking with a smug face to Denis. "Hes on vacation to Saint Petersburg"

Denis raised his glass of vodka. "To the Spetsnaz"

Nikita did the same.

* * *

 **Fuze, Shuhrat Kessikbayev POV**

The Helicopter was almost at Spetsnaz HQ. Fuze tending to Red-One and Kapkan was still flying.

Fuze was tending to Red-One when he noticed something. An almost unhearable beep.

Fuze took the device that was making the beeping sound out of one of Red-Ones pockets. _What is this?_

 _Advice to all units, Do not return to Spetsnaz HQ it has been overrun by communist terrorists. I repeat do NOT return….. SHIT!_

"Kapkan turn her around! We can't go back!"

Kapkan looked behind him. "But we are just mere minutes away from HQ what is so important?"

Fuze showed him the warning message.

As that was happening Fuze heard a grunt coming from the back of the helicopter and left Kapkan alone.

He felt the helicopter turn around as he saw the Red-One was waking up.

Fuze quickly sat down next to him.

Red-One was muttering some words "... Betrayed…. The Mission….. No… Traitor….. Traitor TRAITOR" He practically screamed as he came back to the real world completely.

"Red-One you were knocked unconscious so we decided to turn back to Spetsnaz HQ. But turns out they have been overrun by Communist revolutionaries the infiltration ran deeper than just Red-Squad"

Red-One looked a bit confused for a second but then took a serious look on his face. "Who is still alive?"

"Just you me, Kapkan and Red-Four although his right hand is gone"

Red-One took something out of one of his pockets. It was a cellphone. "I was told to call this number in emergencies"

* * *

 **Red-CT, Denis Barsukov POV**

Denis was smoking a cigarette in front of the Kafe when he got called.

He took the phone and answered. "-Sigh- Hello this is Denis Barsukov…."

"This is Red-One my old friend"

"..."

"Hello?... Are you still there Red-CT?"

"You're still alive!" Denis was overjoyed

"Yes actually I, Fuze, Kapkan and Red-Four are all still alive"

Denis was speechless for a moment but after that quickly started talking again. "Guys don't go to Spetsnaz HQ it's overrun by communist terrorists instead go to Kafe Dostoyevsky, The 6th building on the Catherine Avenue"

"Yeah we kinda already figured that first part out. But anyways we'll be there within half an hour… See you soon Brother"

"See you soon"

The Phone call ended

 _See you soon..._


	5. Calm before the Storm

_**Note**_

 _This chapter of course didn't come out within two weeks of chapter 04. I have been thinking about the story and how to continue it. Originally this story would have been probably like another 3 chapters although I'm contemplating whether or not I should maybe take it a little further. If you guys want me to take it a further (I have some crazy story ideas) then let me know. For now I'll just keep going with the original story. Most of the story will be taking place in Kafe Dostoyevsky. So if you don't know the names of the rooms I'd like to suggest having an extra tab open where you can see the map layout._

* * *

 **Fuze, Shuhrat Kessikbayev POV**

It was nighttime and Fuze, Kapkan, Red-One and Red-Four (Who woke up 15 minutes ago) stood before a large building.

They all started walking towards the entrance when the doors opened and Red-CT walked out with a big smile on his face.

When they reached each other Red-CT gave Red-One the roman-handshake. "It's good to see you all again"

"It's good to see you too" They all said.

Red-CT gave a quick glance to the sky and said. "It's pretty cold, Let's get inside a discuss our next course of action."

They followed him inside and took a seat in the dining room they were completely alone everyone else had already left because it was midnight.

All of them were silent waiting for Red-CT to talk. At that moment and women walked in she wore heavy boots and black cargo pants. She wore a black T-shirt and a leather jacket. She had short black hair. And to top it off the has a red-beret.

"Everyone, This is Nikita Kozar. She saved me after I escaped from HQ. She is a ex-military police member that's why she has the red-beret"

 _Military Police?!..._ Shuhrat thought. _You mean the cyka's that sit on their asses all day and beat up innocent russians?_

Kapkan seemed to have the exact same thoughts and looked with judging eyes to Nikita.

Red-CT continued. "Seeing as all of us here can be trusted I think it's best if know each other's real names, No need for useless code-names"

They all told them their names.

Red-CT, "Denis Barsukov"

Red-One, "Vadim Veselov"

Kapkan, "Maxim Basuda"

Fuze, "Shuhrat Kessikbayev"

Red-Four, "Dilshod Niyazov"

"Also…" Denis began. "We could continue our operations from this Kafe. Nikita is the owner, Well technically she's not the owner but she has the keys and the real owner is on vacation"

It went silent for a moment. Until Vadim Spoke. "So you're suggesting we should keep on fighting?"

"Yes"

"I personally do want to keep on fighting but I can understand if some people in this room would rather go home" Looking at Dilshod.

Dilshod stood up. "I'm sorry my friends but… but my family needs me. I almost died once already. And he started walking out.

Shuhrat walked after him leaving the rest behind to discuss details.

"Dilshod wait!"

He turned around and looked a Shuhrat with a shame full of shame.

Shuhrat put his hand on Dilshods shoulder. "No need to be ashamed my friend, It's completely human to care about your family"

"Thank you, For saving me, I'll try to supply you guys with money if I can"

"Bye my friend"

"Bye" and with that Dilshod turned around and walked out the building.

Shuhrat walked back and sat down. And heard Vadim talking.

"...- It's decided then. I'll try and contact any potential survivors."

Maxim (Kapkan) stood up and said. "Come on Shuhrat, It is our job to fortify this place" and Maxim and Shuhrat walked off. "First we need to find the blueprints of this building"

Shuhrat nodded.

After a moment of walking in silence Shuhrat turned to Maxim and said. "Do you trust this Nikita?"

"I trust her not to betray us. But if she'd help us when the situation gets dangerous remains to be seen"

 _She is millitary-police after all they have no spine nor courage._ Shuhrat thought.

Shuhrat agreed with what Maxim said. "When the bullets start flying she would be the first one to run" Shuhrat added.

Maxim got a little irritated. "If you could please shut your goddamn mouth and help searching that would be great"

Shuhrat got a little annoyed as well and said. "I'll go search upstairs that'd way we cover more ground…" "And I can't focus with your smell around me" he chuckled.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" But Shuhrat was already gone. Maxim chuckled. "Fucking Shuhrat"

* * *

 **Peter Chernikov POV**

Peter was sitting in a helicopter that was flying over a battalion of soldiers and tanks. They were deep in siberia so Peter was wearing a ushanka with a red star on it. He is also wearing a Commissar outfit. "Commissar, We are closing in on the landing point" the pilot said.

Peter just nodded in silence. _Many innocents will die in this attack…._ He thought. _I'm not proud of myself. But someone's gotta do it. Someone has to fight for equality. Someone has to fight the class divide. I'm just hoping… just hoping… that once this is all over, I'll be able to live with myself. With the things I've done._

"Commissar Chernikov hold on to something we are landing" The pilot said as he landed on a small platform overlooking the army.

When Peter stepped out he got greeted by fellow officers. "It's good to see you survived the attack on your live mister Chernikov." After the greetings Chernikov took his place next to the other Commissars. The Commissars were placed a little further back and in front stood the Polkovnik. He was in charge of this Battalion while the Commissars were in charge of small scale special forces.

The Polkovnik raised his hand and slowly lowered it silencing the crowd. "We are here today because we share a common purpose. To free the peoples of Russia from the Governmental oppression."

He was silent for a moment before continuing. "We are the 2nd Attack Battalion!... We are the saviors of Russia!"

Everyone in the crowd made a sound of approval.

"We are the only hope of the people and we will not back down to tyranny!"

Everyone in the crowd made a sound of approval only this time a lot more noticeable.

"We are the revolutionaries who will topple the government"

Everyone in the crowd agreed again some even yelling.

"We will secure our future with force if necessary!... Because we-... are-... the Red Army!"

The whole crowd was practically yelling and ready for a fight.

The Polkovnik turned to his right hand man, someone Peter knew. "Leytenant Karimov give the order to head for Moscow"

Leytenant Karimov started relaying the orders down the ranks until it came to the Commissars.

Someone walked up to the Commissars and said. "The Commissars are ordered to stay back at base with they squads. They must be standby to be called to the front at anytime, Got that!"

"yes Sir!"

* * *

 **Red-CT, Denis Barsukov POV**

Denis and Vadim were sitting alone in the cigar lounge with a radio. Everyone else was asleep.

Denis was changing the frequency and mumbled to himself. "This should be the frequency the Spetznas operatives where using."

- _KRZZZ-... -EURO SONGFES-KRZZZZ….-WWE WRESTE-KRZZZ…-_

"I got it!" Denis yelled.

Vadim quickly took a seat next to the radio and started speaking. "This is Red-One leader of Red-Squad. This is a message to all surviving member in Russia to come to Kafe Dostoyevsky, The 6th building on the Catherine Avenue" After that Vadim kicked the radio to the ground the destroyed it. "This way they won't be able to trace us.

Denis stood up. "Vadim, You do that the Communists have HQ meaning they also heard the message."

Vadim nodded. "I'm just hoping it will take awhile to decode my message"

Denis shook his head. "They are not unorganized. They will figure it out in no time"

"Then I guess we'll just have to fortify this place"

Denis started walking out of the room. "It's late so I'm going to sleep. I'd advise you to take some sleep as well, tomorrow is a busy day."


	6. Fortify and Prepare

_**Note**_

 _Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I already have the following chapter planned out in my head so next one should come pretty soon. So strap yourself in for one hell of a ride. Most of the story will be taking place in Kafe Dostoyevsky. So if you don't know the names of the rooms I'd like to suggest having an extra tab open where you can see the map layout._

 **Red-CT, Denis Barsukov POV**

Denis sat on a couch in the Cigar Louge smoking.. well.. a Cigar. He was browsing on his laptop in the blackmarket. With continuous funding from Dilshod or Red-Four they have started supplying themselves with body armor and stocking up on ammo.

"₽ 1.000? That's dirt cheap for an Ak-12. Although it is too good of an opportunity to let slip" Denis muttered.

 _Aaaand Bought. Shuhrat does need a new gun._

Denis heard a knock on the door from downstairs. So he got up walked downstairs and opened the door. There stood a man around his thirties. He wore a suit and carried a suitcase. He looked like he belonged in the government.

The man in the suit extended his arm and Denis shook it. "Good Morning, You must be Mister Basrukov?"

Denis nodded.

"My name is not important but you can call me Mister Anonym"

Denis stepped to the side and extended his arm to two seats sitting opposite of eachother of a round table. "Take a seat Mister Anonym we'll discuss matters over a good booze"

"Well that's a bit… uncommon, I believe we must be sober for this it wouldn't be responsible for me to take a drink"

"Whatever you want, But I'm having a drink" Denis said as he said down and picked up a bottle of Vodka.

When Mister Anonym seated himself he placed the suitcase on the table and opened it. And showed the contents to Denis.

Denis eyes lit up as he saw what was inside.

Mister Anonym closed the suitcase again. "Is this the item you bought?"

"Yes" Denis said fervently

Mister Anonym took a small piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket. "Then sign here and here" Pointing to a few empty places on the paper. "Here you confirm that the package has been delivered"

Denis signed the paper and smiled as Mister Anonym handed him the suitcase and walked back out the door from which he appeared.

* * *

 **Red-One, Vadim Veselov POV**

Vadim stood in a large empty room with Nikita standing next to him. Opposite of him stood two Spetsnaz operatives in a salute.

Vadim took a step forward. "Are you the only people of your squads who survived"

The soldier nodded.

Vadim looked down at the floor and sighed. "I see…" Vadim looked them in the eyes with a determined expression. "Tell me your names soldiers."

The one on the right answered first. He had black hair and wore sunglasses and a standard spetsnaz uniform. "My name is Gregory Armerin Sir."

After that the one on the left followed. He had Blonde hair and wore a face mask. "Privet, My name is Leonid Konstantin."

"Alright boys, Nikita here-" Giving a quick look to Nikita. "-Will be training you advanced hand to hand combat seeing as Spetsnaz training doesn't really suffice against opponents who know what they are doing…" He let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "I will be back in 4 hours." and with that he left the room.

As he walked out he heard Nikita take over command.

-3.5 Hours later-

* * *

 **Nikita Kozar POV**

Nikita had learned Gregory and Leonid some advanced combat moves that she herself had learned in the military police. Gregory and Leonid both have wooden knives and are training against each other.

Leonid and Gregory face each other 2 meters away, both ready to strike. Gregory takes a step forward but Leonid reacts with unmatched precision and tries to kick Gregory forward (Left leg) out from underneath him. But before the hit can land Gregory turns and block it with his right leg. Gregory keeps turning until his elbow hits Leonids face. Gregory and Leonid are now really close to each other and with one swift motion Gregory ends the training by hitting Leonid with the knife.

At that moment Vadim walked back into the room. "Good Job Gregory!" he said. Vadim waited until they both got back on their feet and stood before him.

Vadim handed them both a PMM Pistol and told them to follow him.

A few minutes later they arrived at a shooting range.

Vadim gave them both small and moving targets at around 30 Meters. These targets were supposed to represent heads.

Vadim gave a quick nod to Nikita. Nikita turned to Gregory and Leonid. "Tell what did you learn from your officers in the Spetsnaz about where to shoot."

Leonid answered with a confused look on his face. "To aim for center of mass… The chest."

"Well forget that, now you aim for the head." She already saw questions rising in Gregory and Leonid so quickly continued. "These pistols are not strong enough to penetrate body armour at this range. We aren't going up against your usual terrorist. These people are well trained and well funded… So remember, aim for the head."

After that Nikita took a step back and pointed to the targets. "Go ahead"

They both fired the 12 rounds in the magazine. Nikita collected the the targets and walked over to Vadim.

They both looked at the groupings the soldier had made. Nikita was the first to notice. "Gregory missed a shot." They were both surprised to see that. _And the shots he did hit are nowhere as close as the shot Leonid hit._ Nikita thought.

Nikita looked at Vadim. "Do you think they are good enough to win against the Red Hammer?"

"Red Hammer? What is that."

"Oh it's the nickname of the squad that you encountered in Siberia" Nikita Explained

Vadim looked like he was about to ask a question but Nikita was to quick.

"Denis told me."

"Ahh.. Alright. Well if I help Gregory with shooting and you help Leonid improve his hand to hand combat skills they'll be valuable assets.

 _Assets? They're human beings. Not assets._ Nikita thought.

* * *

 **Polkovnik Lev Yenotov POV**

Lev Yotov the Polkovnik of the New Red Army sits in a tent overlooking a map of Moscow. _We have limited amounts of tanks so I'd be best to use them in strong but small groups._ _We also need mo_ -

Lev thoughts got interrupted as a man came running into the tent Lev turned around and saw that it was Leytenant Nozimjon, his right hand man. Nozimjon entered in a sloppy salute and Nozimjon was panting heavily. It seems as if he just ran a marathon. After a few second he stopped the salute and started talking.

"Polkovnik, We have decoded the message send a few weeks ago on our radios." He took a few seconds to catch his breath again. "It seems like the Spetsnaz remains are regrouping. It was a call for all remaining Spetsnaz operatives to come to these locations." As he said that he handed Lev and piece of paper.

The face of Lev lit up.

"Polkovnik, These are the precise co-ordinates and blueprints of the building they reside in."

"I can see that" Lev mumbled.

Lev chuckled a little. "Good job Leytenant Nozimjon, Please give Commissar Peter Chernikov these co-ordinates and blueprints and tell him this is his new target."

Nozimjon gave a quick salute before walking out of the tent.

* * *

 **Peter Chernikov POV**

Peter and his squad of about 20 people were training. Peter was giving them tips on how to improve their already superb skills.

Peter was walking around and saw someone on the shooting range with a sniper. When he got closer he saw the person had perfect groupings. _Strange… I've never noticed I had such a good sniper in my squad._

Peter headed towards the sniper who didn't even notice him as he was to concentrated on taking his shot. When Peter got there he announced himself. "Soldier, Who are you? I've never seen you around."

The sniper got up and faced Peter. "My name is Vasily Stanislav. I'm a new member of you squad."

Peter let that sink in. And yelled "Who authorized this?"

"I did" a voice behind Peter said. Peter turned around and saw Leytenant Nozimjon. Peter immediately entered into a salute and Vasily quickly followed. "At ease" and the two men relaxed. Nozimjon took a few steps forward and extended his arm to Vasily while saying. "This is Vasily Stanislav, The best sniper in the Red Army. He will be put in your squad for the next mission."

Peter looked confused. "Mission?"

"Yes, It seems as if the Spetsnaz has survived. You are ordered to attack their new headquarters head on before they have a time to muster munitions and recruits." Nozimjon handed him the blueprints. "You will attack tomorrow evening. Make sure you and your men are ready." And with that Nozimjon turned around and walked away.

After a few moments Peter broke the silence. "Best sniper eh? Not bad. Let's see what you're worth tomorrow evening." After that Peter made his way to his second in command. Alexandr Senaview. Also nicknamed. 'Chanka'. Alexandr was currently training the squad in hand to hand combat.

When Peter arrived he saw Alexandr go toe to toe with three member of their squad. One man came charging in at Alexandr and received a fist to the face. After that Alexandr charged at the second man and kneed him in the groin. The last man threw a punch a Alexandr's head but almost broke his hand when it hit the Maska helmet. "Aaaaargh!" he screamed out as he fell to his knees in pain.

Alexandr noticed Peter and walked towards him. When Alexandr was close enough Peter started talking. "Alexandr, We have a new mission for tomorrow. We are to assault this building and kill everyone inside" Peter gave Alexandr the blueprints. Alexandr looked at them for a moment and gave it back to Peter.

"I'm going to examine these and find out the best point of entry. You keep training the squad."

Alexandr nodded

"Oh, one last thing. Please keep the men in once piece. We'll need them tomorrow"

"..."

And Peter walked back to his tent.

* * *

 **Shuhrat Kessikbayev POV**

Shuhrat was with Maxim at the front entrance of the Kafé they were in. Shuhrat was barricading one of the windows while Maxim was placing one of his 'Traps' at the frontdoor.

"Shuhrat.." Maxim began. "Where were you last night? I woke up early and you weren't there."

Shuhrat kept silent.

Maxim stood up taking a step closer. "Is there something you're keeping hidden?"

Shuhrat stopped barricading the window for a moment. And gave a quick smile. "I've been working on something."

"Something?"

Shuhrat put his hammer on a table. "Follow me, I'll show you."

Shuhrat walked to desk that stood in the hallway. He then pushed the desk to the side to reveal a ladder going down. Shuhrat looked at Maxim and gestured at his holstered gun. "Is that thing on safe?"

"Pffff… Ofcourse… Why'd you think else?" Maxim said as he put his gun on safe

"Alright then. Let's go" And Shuhrat started going down the ladder. And Maxim quickly followed.

When they got to the end of the ladder Shuhrat and Maxim walked another minute or so and then came into a rather large room.

Maxim looked around at the tunnel they were walking in. "How did you find out about this?"

"Denis briefly mentioned it the other day so I started looking."

"Ah is see" And Maxim nodded.

When they got to the door they could see it was made of wood. It was in very poor condition. The wood was very rotten and when Shuhrat opened it it made a loud screeching sound.

The first thing Maxim noticed was the amount of boxes with a hazard sign on them. After that Maxim smelled something. It took a moment to realize what it was. "Gunpowder!"

Shuhrat walked over to a desk and picked up something that looked like a remote detonator "If those commies ever try to take our HQ again I'll blow the fuckers to bits."

"You're building a bomb underneath the Kafé." Maxim noted. "We'll I'll have trouble sleeping unless I check your bomb first"

Shuhrat visibly took offence. "Hey! Are you doubting my abilities to blow people to bits?"

"No That is exactly what I'm scared of." Maxim looked around the room and found the bomb. "Now you go upstairs and start barricading while I'll fix your bomb."

Shuhrat was about to argue about it further until he threw his hands up and gave in.

 _Why not... Better safe than sorry..._


End file.
